


STRONG catnip

by trainedArsenist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainedArsenist/pseuds/trainedArsenist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seek the Highb100d headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STRONG catnip

I udder to think what I might be without you, Nepeta – Equius Zahhak to Nepeta Leijon

…

… (dialogue from “Seek the highb100d”) …

D --> I will now seek the highblood, Nepeta

D --> I demand you to go hide, as we di%ussed

:33 < Sure!

:33 < But there are lots of nuts out there, so dont stick your neck out and take any big frisks!

D --> I will e%act caution, even when safety 100% to be 100% assured

D --> Even so

D --> I would still like the opportunity to say

:33 < What?

D --> Goodbye

:33 < …

:33 < Well ok, goodbye!

:33 < But you had better believe i will s33 you again soon, equius!

D --> Yes, you will

… (end dialogue from “Seek the highb100d) …

…

I watch as she walks away. Nepeta gets a few towels from a chest, stops to lap up some milk in that cute little way of hers, then goes through the door to the backroom.  As soon as I see the door shut, I run and throw three of the heavy machines against the door. Her safety is more important than mine.

Karkat wants me to challenge the highb100d. I’m not sure if I can do that, he is higher on the haemospectrum than I. But Karkat, there is something most… most tantalising about following the orders of a lowblood. The direct disregard of the haemospectrum in such a way could be punishable by death on Alternia. But this is not Alternia I suppose. Nevertheless, I will still hold onto the hopes that I shall return to my home planet, or travel to this new universe and re-establish order of blood colour.

I try to pick up a glass of milk but it smashes. I don’t know what I expected. I can’t very well lap up the milk and I am far too STRONG to pick up a glass without breaking it. I have been thirsty ever since Aurthour died, and then his sprite self died too. I feel quite b100 about that if I must be fully honest.

Although it is time to stop procrastinating and go fulfil the lowblood’s wishes. I walk up the hundred stairs and onto the rust-blood tiles. In this giant room, there are two large glass pods. One holds an inquisiclops, a hoofbeast species of unbelievably large proportions. The other has been smashed open. The beast in that one must have been released or it has escaped. Another monster is roaming and must be killed.

I hope I don’t come across it. I walk through the middle of a long corridor, staying clear of the supportless edges. It would not be very STRONG of me to fall into the bottomless abyss of the chasm.

I take a left at the end of the corridor and the path widens. The passageway darkens and the air drops about 10 degrees. I sweat profusely even with this fall in temperature. There is something eerie about this, I wish I’d had brought a few towels. It’s hard to see in the darkness, and the glasses aren’t helping.

I come across a double-headed, uddered beast in black and white armour. It has been already been slain, arrows protruding from the eyes. Only a notable marksman could have done such a thing. But who?

I continue to walk along the darkened tiles and through a large set of double doors opening to a cavity in the meteor. Circus music blares throughout this large chamber. About half a kilometre away is another glass pod, even larger than the others. It holds a massive creature, looking a lot like a lusus, could it be the highb100d’s? It is terrifying nonetheless. I force my gaze higher. Sitting on top of the pod is a troll. I can see specks of red on their head. Terezi for sure. I stand taller to display authority.

… (dialogue from “Seek the highb100d”) …

D --> Ah, it’s you, Pyrope

D --> Have you seen the highb100d about

D --> Pardon, “smelled”

heheh.

CHECK IT THE MOTHERFUCK OUT.

it’s the peasant blood.

HEH HEH.

fuckin heh.

D --> Peasantb100d

D --> Is that a joke

if your blood.

IS A RUNNING MOTHERFUCKING GAG.

then soon.

IT WILL BE RUNNING.

through my motherfucking fingers.

D --> The profanity is sickening

D --> You’ll stop

you’ll…

KNEEL. >:o)

D --> You are not Pyrope

D --> You are the highb100d, I should have known

D --> Remove your counterfeit eyewear at once

D --> Uh

D --> If you please, sir

i’ll show you what i motherfuckin got.

IF YOU SHOW ME WHAT’S MOTHERFUCKIN YOURS.

D --> What

It was.

A MOTHERFUCKING.

joke.

HONK.

D --> We really should talk

You really should kneel.

D --> What was that

D --> The volume of your voice keeps flu%uating

I SAID.

Kneel motherfucker.

I TOLD YOU TO MOTHERFUCKIN KNEEL, MOTHERFUCKER.

                … (end dialogue from “Seek the highb100d”) …

                He puts an arrow in the bow by his side and draws. There’s no way he could get me from there though, even with the height advantage. He’s too far aw- ARGH. OW! He got me! I’ve taken an arrow to the knee. I stagger back under the force and pain of the arrow. I fall to my knee. Makara is truly ingenious in his ways.

                He saunters towards me, bow still in hand. I hear a honking; loud, soft, loud, soft; with every step he takes. He stopped in front of me, towering, much taller than I remember him being. He begins to bend the bow, slowly. It makes a strained creak as the tension in the wood builds. I hear a small crack, followed by a louder snap. The bow is as broken as all the ones I’ve tried to use. He smiles menacingly as loops the string loosely around my neck. The honking still continues without his footsteps. They grow faster in a barrage of sound.

                Gamzee pulls tight on the bow. He shakes wildly. His eyes glow a strong shade of orange. Purple lightning crackles around him. This is completely terrifying. I can’t breathe. I reach out to stop him but I can’t. He is a highb100d and I am a lowly blue b100d, I smile as I fulfil my duties in the haemospectrum.

Blue and black spots cross my vision. My ears pop. I lose the feeling in my legs. I look around. This is where I will die; in a vast, empty room with a manic clown bearing down on me and my moirail in a vent wait what? I strain my eyes. Adjusting my vision to see around the blind spots. It is! Nepeta is in a vent about 10 metres up in the air, a look of terror on her face. I can’t. I just can’t die knowing that she’ll be left unprotected with this subjugglator on the loose. I have… I have to fight back! Be STRONG!

                I form a fist with my right hand and swing it with all my bodyweight behind me. It hits Gamzee right in the jaw. He staggers back slightly but continues to choke me. I try again, adding a left punch afterwards. He falls back, but still continues to suffocate me, pressing his feet against my chest for extra power and leverage. I look in Nepeta’s direction desperately. She sets her jaw. I hope that means she’ll help.

                I look back to Gamzee with mercy in my eyes. He pulls relentlessly. In a last ditch effort, I swing at his legs over and over, trying to get his legs off me. I try and try. I feel my consciousness fading, slipping into the abyss. I hear the sound of metal clanging on the cold, hard ground. There’s a flash of green and black, and the highb100d’s gone. I rip the strings off my neck and breathe heavily. I look around to find Makara, blinking the spots out of my eyes. The grate of the vent Nepeta was in is on the floor. To my left I see a small figure, scratching at Gamzee’s face.

                “Nepeta?” I call out.

                Big mistake. She turns to my voice. Gamzee pulls what seems to be the 2 of clubs from his sleeve. The card turns into two juggling clubs. The next second, Nepeta is against the pod, a crack in the glass above her head. Her shoulders are slumped. She’s unconscious at best. Gamzee has run and jumped into the vent Nepeta was in, leaving a trail of honking and Nepeta’s blood behind him. I’ll have to tell Karkat later.

I stand up slowly and stagger slowly to Nepeta. I must help her.

She is badly hurt. B100d is running from the back of her head. I quickly get a towel from her and hold it behind her head. She’s semi-conscious, but her pulse is getting weaker. The first towel is already soaked with her olive b100d. I replace it with another towel and weep into her shoulder. I don’t think that I could live without her.

“E-Equius?” I pull back.

“Yes Nepeta?”

“About our meowrallegiance…”

“Nepeta. I…” You choke on your words. her pulse is weak, too weak. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I let you down.”

“Equius. I love you.”

I lost it! Her pulse; it’s gone. I check up and down her wrist and on the back of her neck. There’s no pulse. She’s gone. Gone. I don’t believe it. You lay her head down on a third, clean towel. I look into her once beautiful eyes now dull and lifeless.

“How do I live without you?” I sob. She doesn’t answer. She can’t answer. I close her eyelids softly.

I sit there, for what must’ve been hours. I hear quiet footsteps behind me. I don’t care. I ignore them. A tall shadow looms over me. I cry. If these thoughts are my last, let them be about my life, my love. My Nepeta.

HONK.


End file.
